The Battle Of Two Kagamine
by Aikawa Rin
Summary: Di Gakuen Crypton Rin masuk tahun ajaran pertama, tetapi dia bertemu dngn Len seorang putra direktur kaya yang memanggil Rin dngn sebutan sampah tentu sja Rin tak akn diam apalgi setelah sahabatnya IA di siksa oleh fanclub Len, Rin pun menantang Len, walaupun mereka tdk memiliki hubungan darah tp marga mereka sama sehingga siswa Gakuen Crypton menyebutnya The Battle Of Two Kagamine


ini adalah Fanfict pertama yg aku muat ke mari tapi kalo pertama kali bikin sih aku rilis di FB  
pairing yang aku pake dari Vocaloid yaitu Rin & Len semoga kalian suka ceritaku

Author Rin: Hai Hai aku Aikawa Rin

Rin & Len: Hai juga

Author Rin: kenapa kalian lesu gitu ?

Rin: habis kau bikin kami ceritanya berkelahi terus

Len: iya wuuuuu *lempar author Rin pake pisang

Author Rin: tenang kok ini cerita awal entar liat aja Author Rin sangat suka Romance loh jadi nanti pasti ada bumbu romance nya tunggu aja

**The Battle Of Two Kagamine**

**Chapter 1** : The Battle Start

**Ini adalah ajaran baru di Gakuen Crypton**

Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde sebahu berjalan menuju ke Gakuen Crypton dengan pita putih di kepalanya yang tertiup angin lembut akhirnya dia sampai ke Gakuen Crypton dia langsung menuju ke papan pengumuman yang berisi daftar siswa baru dan kelasnya

"Aku di kelas 1-D" ucapnya

"Kyyaaaaa !" terdengar suara teriakan gadis-gadis yang bergerombol di depan gerbang

"Ada apa sih bergerombol seperti itu" kata Rin dengan mata biru Azure melihat gerombolan gadis di sana

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja" Rin pun pergi mencari kelasnya

Mobil Limusin hitam sedang berhenti supirnya turun dan membukakan pintunya seorang laki-laki turun dari mobil tersebut ternyata dia adalah putra dari direktur perusahaan yang sangat terkenal sang ahli waris bernama Kagamine Len. Dengan muka datar dia pun berjalan tanpa memperhatikan para gadis yang sedang melihatnya rambut honey blonde dengan kunciran di belakang di bikin pony tail .

"1-D" ucap Len setelah melihat papan pengumuman

"Len-sama" teriak gadis-gadis yang melihatnya

Len tetap mengacuhkan mereka dengan muka datar

**Di Tempat Lain**

"Dimana sih kelasnya" gerutu Rin

Tiba-tiba

"Jduakk brughh"

"Ittai" rintihan Rin yang jatuh terduduk

"Hei kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong dasar payah !" teriak seorang laki-laki padanya

"Len-sama apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucap seorang gadis di sampingnya

"Dasar cewek bodoh kalau jalan pake mata dong !" teriak gadis yang lain memaki Rin

Rin pun berdiri

"Hei dia yang menabrakku jalan nutup mata dasar cowok aneh" balas Rin

"Apa katamu !" ucap gadis gadis di sana berbarengan

Muka Len terlihat kaget lalu terdengar suara tawa

"Khu khu ha haha"

" Ke .. kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Rin _"dia memang aneh"_

"Ternyata kau adalah sampah" ucap Len

Rin pun terkejut

"Berani sekali kau menyebutku sampah"

"Jangan pernah kau berani lagi mendekati ku dasar sampah"

Len pun meninggalkan tempat itu tapi

"Duakk" tiba-tiba sepatu menghantam kepala Len semua orang di sana terdiam sunyi senyap

"Dasar cowok bodoh berani sekali kau memanggil aku sampah cowok sial" Teriak Rin memecah kesunyian itu Rin pun berlari dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca

"_siapa dia berani sekali memanggilku sampah lihat saja nanti" _ucap Rin dalam hati sambil menghapus air matanya yang mau mengalir

Len juga pergi dari tempat itu dan tiba di depan kelas yang bertanda kelas 1-D  
Lalu Len masuk ke kelas tersebut dan langsung di hampiri gadis dengan rambut twin tail

"Len-sama,apa kau tidak apa-apa aku Kasane Teto panggil saja aku Teto aku adalah pemimpin dari fanclub Kagamine Len-sama di sekolah ini jadi ..."

Len tak menghiraukannya dan langsung duduk di kursi urutan nomor 2 paling kanan tanpa dia sadari Rin duduk di urutan nomor 2 paling kiri deket jendela  
bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran di mulai

"Halo anak-anak namaku Meiko, aku adalah wali kelas kalian sekarang kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu"

"Aku Kasane Teto"

"Namaku Hatsune Miku"

"Aku Gumi desu"

"Namaku Akita Neru"

Tibalah giliran Rin

" Namaku Kagamine Rin " tiba tiba seluruh kelas pun terdiam dan ada juga anak yang saling berbisik bisik

"_Kenapa ?"_ ucap Rin dalam hati

"Ehh ... Kagamine Rin-san apakah kamu memiliki hubungan dengan Kagamine Len-san ?" tanya Meiko-sensei

"Siapa itu Kagamine Len ?" jawab Rin

Seluruh kelas yang mendengar jadi terkejut

"Dia tidak tau Len-sama" ucap salah satu anak

"Setelah kejadian tadi ?" bisik seorang anak

"Aku Kagamine Len" ucap Len

"_Di ..dia ?! ada di kelas ini" _ucap Rin

"Tu..tunggu Kagamine ? KAGAMINE ? _marga kami sama !" _kata Rin

"Jadi apa kalian memiliki hubungan keluarga atau sesuatu ?" tanya Meiko-sensei sekali lagi

"Tentu saja tidak aku saja tidak tau orang itu siapa" sambil berdiri dan menunjuk Len

"Mana mungkin aku memiliki hubungan dengan orang bego seperti dia" kata Len datar

Mereka saling bertatapan tajam Rin dan Len  
Rin duduk kembali

"Baiklah pelajaran di lanjutkan" teriak Meiko-sensei

"Tunggu Meiko-sensei" teriak Rin

"Iya" jawab Meiko-sensei

"Boleh aku tukar tempat duduk ?" tanya Rin

"Kau mau di mana ?"

Rin berdiri sambil membawa tasnya

"Bolehkah aku di sini ?" tanya Rin pada Meiko-sensei  
tempat paling belakang dari posisi duduknya semula yang dia pilih

"hei kumohon bertukar" anak yang duduk di kursi itu berdiri dan pindah ke tempat duduk Rin yang awal

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan" kata Meiko-sensei

"wuhuuu" siulan dari sebelah kanan Rin  
seseorang di samping Rin dengan wajahnya yang tertutup sebuah buku sambil bersandar di kursinya iapun mengangkat bukunya

"Sugee Kagamine Rin-chan" sambil tersenyum dia berkata itu

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Rin pada laki-laki yang juga memiliki rambut yang sama seperti Rin

"Aku Kaga Rinto" dia menopang mukanya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menghadap Rin

"Kaga Rinto ?"

"Panggil saja Rinto" Rinto tersenyum sambil menatap mata azure Rin angin bertiup melalui jendela yang terbuka membuat rambut honey blonde dan pita putih Rin bergerak mengikuti alunan angin

**Waktu berlalu lonceng berbunyi pertanda istirahat**

"_Aku harus segera keluar dari ruangan kelas ini"_ Rin pun berlari keluar

Saat di luar Rin selalu di lihat oleh orang-orang sehingga membuat Rin menjadi tidak nyaman

"Ah ... itu dia IA-chan" teriak Rin

"Rin-chan" kata gadis yang berkepang dua manis itu

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" ucap Rin

"Kita beda kelas sih" jawab IA sambil tersenyum  
mereka berjalan menuju kantin

"Kau di mana ?"

"Aku di kelas 1-B, kau di kelas 1-D kan"

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon di belakang gedung sekolah karena kantin penuh dengan mata mengawasi mereka

"Darimana kau tau ?" tanya Rin

"Gadis berambut honey blonde dengan pita putih di kepalanya dari kelas 1-D berani melempari Kagamine Len-sama dengan sepatunya"

"Heee ?!" desah Rin

"Cerita seperti itu sudah beredar ke seluruh Gakuen Crypton" ucap IA

"Dia sendiri yang menabrakku bukannya minta maaf tapi malah menyebutku sampah memangnya siapa dia aku saja gak kenal padahal marga kami sama tapi dia sombong banget" Rin mengatakan dengan wajah aneh membuat IA tertawa

"Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa sebenarnya Kagamine Len ? ck .. ck .. ck dia itu putra dari direktur perusahaan yang sangat besar dan berpengaruh tau hei .. hei .. kau tidak mendengarkanku"

"Ya sudahlah IA-chan jangan membahas itu lagi aku sudah muak"

**Bunyi lonceng pertanda masuk kelas**

"Sampai jumpa Rin-chan" IA melambaikan tangannya

Rin membalas lambaian itu  
saat Rin kembali kelas dia kaget mendapati mejanya penuh dengan serakan sampah makanan dan minuman  
di balik itu dia mendengar tawa kecil anak-anak perempuan sekelasnya  
Rin hanya diam sambil memunguti sampah itu sebelum guru masuk

**Waktu berlalu dan akhirnya bunyi lonceng pulang tiba**

Rin keluar kelas tapi dia pergi ke toilet dulu sebelum menemui IA  
saat dia di toilet tiba-tiba dia di hadang oleh 3 orang perempuan

"Apa mau kalian ?" tanya Rin  
_"Dia sekelas denganku ?!"_ Rin menatap si gadis twin tail yang berdiri di depannya

Tiba-tiba dia menampar wajah Rin  
"Berani sekali kau pada Len-sama" kata si gadis twin tail yang rupanya adalah Teto  
"Kalau kau masih bersikap seperti itu kami akan memberikan lebih daripada ini aku adalah ketua fanclub Kagamine Len-sama"

Rin tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa  
"Ha haha .. oh aku baru ingat kau adalah Kasane Teto"  
Rin lalu menarik kerah baju seragam Teto  
"Aku tidak peduli kau ini ketua fan atau apalah tapi kau berani sekali menamparku" kata Rin dengan tatapan yang tajam lalu dia mendorong Teto ke belakang Rin pun pergi dari tempat itu

**Di gerbang sekolah**

"Rin-chan" IA melambaikan tangannya

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu IA-chan"

"Tidak apa-apa"

**Di toilet perempuan**

"Hoo ... dia melawan rupanya" ucap Teto  
"Apa dia punya teman ?" tanya Teto pada temannya  
"IA dari kelas 1-B"  
"Kita akan buat kejutan untuknya"

**Di kamar Rin**

"Hari pertama sekolah yang menyebalkan" gerutu Rin sambil memukul gulingnya  
"Padahal kan nama kami sama-sama Kagamine sombong banget sih"

**Keesokan harinya**

Rin memasuki sekolah seperti biasa para gadis bergerombol hanya untuk melihat Len sebelum memasuki sekolah  
seorang gadis menghampiri Rin

"Hey apa namamu Kagamine Rin ?" tanya gadis itu

"Iya .. ada apa ?" tanya Rin

"IA IA" dia masih tersengal-sengal keliatannya dia berlari cukup jauh

"Ada apa dengan IA-chan ?" tanya Rin tidak sabar

"Dia sedang di siksa oleh anggota Fanclub Kagamine Len"

Rin sangat kaget

"Dimana ? tunjukan jalannya !" tanya Rin

Mereka pun berlari di sana orang orang sedang bergerombol Rin langsung menerobos dan berdiri di tengah geromblon itu berdiri di depan IA

"Rin-chan" ucap IA

"Hei kalian semua anggota fanclub orang aneh berani sekali kalian menggannggu sahabatku apa kalian tidak berani melawanku sampai IA-chan juga di bawa-bawa kalau kalian sekali lagi menyentuh IA-chan maka kalian akan kena akibatnya" teriak Rin dengan penuh amarah

Rin pun membawa IA ke UKS  
IA berbaring di UKS

"Hei IA-chan" panggil Rin

"Ada apa Rin-chan ?" jawab IA

"pertemanan kita sudah cukup sampai di sini"

"Ke kenapa Rin-chan, ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya IA yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Kau itu payah IA pertemanan kita putus sampai di sini jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi sebenarnya aku sangat membencimu" Rin keluar dari ruangan itu

"Rin-chan" teriak IA lalu dia menangis

"Maaf IA-chan aku tak bisa melindungimu kita harus berpisah" ucap Rin yang masih berlari ke kelas dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir lalu dia menghapusnya

Di UKS  
IA masih menangis tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki masuk

"Berhentilah menangis ini untuk kebaikan dirimu" kata laki-laki itu

"Siapa kau ?" tanya IA

"Dia bilang membencimu supaya kau tidak mengalami hal ini lagi"  
"Aku Kaga Rinto, jadi jangan mendekati Rin lagi" dia pergi

"Kaga ? Rin"

Saat Rin menuju kelas Rin berpapasan dengan Len seperti biasa perempuan di kelas mengekor Len

"Hei Kagamine len" teriak Rin , Len menghentikan langkahnya

"Ada apa ?" tanya Len

"Katakan pada anggota fanclubmu itu jangan bertindak seperti binatang" teriak Rin

"APA ?" kata gadis di sana berbarengan termasuk Teto

"Lancang sekali kau" teriak Teto

"Dan kau Len berhentilah menjadi orang sombong kau tau kau yang sampah,payah,pengecut" teriak Rin dengan penuh amarah sambil menunjuk len

"Apa katamu ? jangan pernah kau berharap mendapatkan hidup yang aman setelah ini" balas Len

"Kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku ingin mengalahkanku gunakanlah kekuatanmu sendiri jangan kau minta bantun dengan siswi perempuan atau dengan harta orang tuamu"

Muka Len menunjukan amarah yang besar  
Tiba-tiba Rin mengacungkan jempolnya kedepan lalu menurunkan jempol tersebut yang membuat semua laki-laki yang melihat kejadian itu bersorak nama Rin dan mereka mengatakan

"The Battle Of Two Kagamine Start"

Di belakang gerombolan itu Rinto menyaksikan sambil tersenyum

"Bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya Len"

Author Rin: Yay selesai juga Chapter 1 nya lagi semangat nih kalo gak sibuk 2 atau 3 hari lagi chapter 2 rilis jadi tunggu aja yah nanti banyak adegan pertarungan yang menarik loh tapi padahal ini kan buka fanfict action he he he

Makasih sudah baca yah Preview Preview


End file.
